


High Hopes Family Heirloom

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [63]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hugs, bonding between friends, his siblings don't appear but they're there, references to episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Paddy loses the Whitlaw wooden mask and freaks out for a little while. Understandably, he panics just a little bit.
Relationships: Cara Whitlaw & Connor Whitlaw & Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw & Ronan Whitlaw, Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw & Mina Flocus, Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw & Terra (High Hopes Low Rolls)
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 10





	High Hopes Family Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> TWs should be in tags. Ehhhh please don’t hate me I know I’ve been absolutely spamming this thing I’m trying my hardest. Also I feel like I’m getting sick.

_Please, no. I can’t have lost it._

Digging through his pack for the thirteenth time, Paddy closed his eyes for a brief moment and prayed to anyone listening that maybe, just maybe, the mask would be there. He had set it down for a minute. Just a minute, he swore. He’d put it down and then he had lost sight of it somehow and now it was lost. It was lost and he would never find it again and— _I never should have taken it off. This is my fault my fault I’m the one who took it off I shouldn’t have—_

“Paddy? Is everything alright?” Turning, he met the gaze of Mina. The water genasi was standing in the doorway, a slight frown painting her features, and she walked over. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. Nothing’s wrong, I just…” Laughing, he dug through his pack again and then sighed, shoulders dropping, when it still wasn’t there. “I can’t…I can’t find something that’s really important to me, that’s all. It’s not a big deal, you can just—I can find it myself.”

“No way, let me help.” Mina started helping him look, and Paddy stared after her for a few moments. Snapping out of his daze, he started checking underneath the bed again, slapping around with his hand and praying that he wouldn’t get bit by a spider or anything else.

After a few minutes of not finding the mask, Paddy could barely breathe and had to sit on the bed before he started crying. It didn’t work. It didn’t work at all, actually. A few brief moments passed and then he was sobbing and sobbing hard. _I’ve lost it. I lost it and it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have put it down and now it’s gone and I’m never going to see it again._

Mina straightened up from where she was picking through the vanity, eyes widening. “Hey, hey. Paddy,” walking over, she sat down by him. The mattress sunk underneath her. It was something cheap and used by a lot of people—he didn’t really want to think what it might have been used _for,_ that was something he just didn’t want to think about in any way, shape, or form. “Paddy. Aw, come here.”

She pulled him into a side hug, and he buried his face in her chest. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, it’s stupid.” He choked out, voice cracking. Shushing him, Mina rubbed gentle circles in between his shoulders, and he kept crying. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising, it’s okay. You’re frustrated.” Mina whispered, rocking back and forth gently to try and calm him down a little more. Humming a soft tune, she kept doing that, and he closed his eyes and kept crying. “Just cry, it’s fine.” She stroked his hair and asked, “What did you lose?”

“My—my mask.” He pulled away from her and wiped at his eyes and face with his sleeve, laughing bitterly and staring at the ground. “My—Connor and Cara and Ronan gave it to me before—before I left Bay Hollow. It’s the last thing I have from them and—and—” Shoulders shaking, he shook his head and then turned away, still laughing bitterly. “It’s so stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Paddy.” She stroked his curls out of his face, and he looked up at her. There was a knock on the door, and both of them turned as Terra walked in. Immediately, the girl’s yellow eyes widened.

“Oh, sorry. Did I invade something?”

Wiping off his face, Paddy shook his head. “No, no, you’re alright, Terra. I just…lost something important, that’s all.” Terra straightened up and walked over.

“Oh. Like this?” She handed over something. Paddy nearly burst out laughing and crying all at the same time. She’d handed him his mask. “I saw it on the table with Ava. You left it behind when you came upstairs.”

“I’m such an idiot.” Paddy mumbled, holding the mask to his chest and smiling weakly at her, “Thanks, Terra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward ending. Anyways, five more fics until HHLR is at 100 in Ao3! Whoop whoop!


End file.
